Paying Back
by reiei
Summary: Tropical Land. Date. Heist. Detektif yang sudah kembali bersama sang pujaan hatinya. Pencuri yang terlepas topengnya. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? ShinRan & KaitoAoko. Summary as abal as always. RnR?


Halo halo, lama tidak jumpa '-')/

Yep, here is another story from me. Rikues dari MnC21-nee, walaupun hasilnya mungkin ga sesuai harapan ehehe

Read and enjoy it~! ^^

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Now, let the story begins...

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

"Shinichi! Cepatlah!" teriak gadis berambut panjang itu pada pemuda yang tampak tengah berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat ke arahnya.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat, Ran," keluhnya, "Apa tidak bisa istirahat sebentar?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari gadis yang dipanggilnya Ran itu, ia menghampiri sebuah bangku kosong di depannya dan mengistirahatkan diri. Ran kerkacak pinggang, tampak sekali bahwa ia ingin protes. Tapi bukannya meluapkan ketidaksetujuannya atas tingkah Shinichi, ia malah memilih duduk di samping teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Hanya segitu saja staminamu, Tuan Detektif?" ejeknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka menemanimu bermain lebih melelahkan daripada saat aku menyelidiki kasus," balas Shinichi.

Ya, ia memang benar-benar tidak menyangka akan selelah ini. Seingatnya dulu waktu mereka kesini, ia tidak merasa kelelahan seperti ini. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lama berada dalam tubuh kecil Conan? Atau karena Ran yang terlalu bersemangat hingga mereka berhasil mencoba hampir semua wahana yang ada di Tropical Land sejak siang sampai malam tanpa istirahat? Ia cukup yakin jawabannya adalah yang kedua. Ran masih terus menyuarakan protesnya, sementara itu Shinichi menanggapinya dengan tak acuh seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ran, mau es krim tidak?" tanya Shinichi ketika matanya menangkap sebuah toko es krim tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Eh? Boleh saja," Ran –yang tidak menyangka omelannya dipotong dengan pertanyaan macam itu– menjawab dengan refleks.

"Ok, tunggu disini sebentar ya!"

Dan Shinichi pun cepat-cepat berdiri dan berlari kecil ke tempat penjual es krim.

Hari ini hari Minggu, dan Tropical Land masih seramai saat ia kesini bersama Ran dulu. Sudah berapa lama sejak hari itu? Ia ingat saat itu ia berjanji akan mengajak Ran kesini kalau gadis itu berhasil menang di pertandingan karate antar kota. Dan ya, tentu saja dia menang. Ia ingat juga waktu itu ada kasus pembunuhan di atas roller coaster –yang membuat Ran sedikit gemetaran karna mengingatnya saat mereka naik roller coaster itu tadi. Dan yang paling tak bisa ia lupakan adalah… bahwa hari itu kecerobohannya telah membuat tubuhnya mengecil, membuatnya harus berpura-pura menjadi Conan untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Shinichi Kudo masih hidup. Hal itu menjadi awal pengejarannya atas _Organisasi Berjubah Hitam_. Ya, kecerobohan yang membuat Ran menderita karena terus menunggunya selama ini…

Tapi tidak apa, semua itu sudah berakhir. Pertarungan dengan organisasi itu sudah berakhir. Mereka sudah hancur. Tak ada lagi yang perlu ditakuti. Haibara juga telah berhasil membuat obat yang dapat mengembalikan tubuhnya seperti semula. Ia sudah tak perlu berpura-pura menjadi Conan lagi. Ia bisa berjalan-jalan sebagai dirinya sendiri –sebagai Kudo Shinichi– lagi. Dan yang paling penting, ia sudah tak perlu membuat Ran menunggu lagi. Tanpa sadar bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia lega semua sudah kembali normal.

Begitu dua es krim coklat berada di tangannya, Shinichi kembali melesat ke tempat Ran. "Maaf menunggu," ujarnya seraya menyodorkan salah satu es krim yang dipegangnya. Ran menerimanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan sementara keduanya bercengkerama dengan cukup mesra –karena status mereka yang baru beberapa lama resmi berpacaran meskipun jika ditilik dari kedekatan mereka selama ini hal itu tidaklah mengejutkan tetapi justru mengherankan karena mereka tak jadian lebih cepat–, di sisi lain Tropical Land tengah terjadi keributan…

Hari itu adalah hari terakhir berlangsungnya pameran bertajuk penemuan arkeologi dari seluruh dunia. Mulai dari fosil tetumbuhan, fosil hewan-hewan purba yang telah punah dengan berbagai ukuran serta fosil manusia purba sampai dengan artefak-artefak tanda peradaban yang telah sirna dipamerkan dalam kesempatan ini. Gedung pameran Tropical Land pun disulap menjadi museum sementara untuk pameran ini, dan beribu-ribu orang telah mengunjunginya sejak pameran dibuka.

Lalu salah satu benda yang menjadi primadona pameran ini adalah sebuah dagger dengan bentuk berlekuk yang tidak biasa, yang konon biasa digunakan oleh kepala suku saat acara ritual keagamaan salah satu suku di bagian utara Asia. Dan yang lebih menarik perhatian daripada bentuknya yang tidak biasa adalah permata yang tertanam di tengah peganganya. Sebuah _star sapphire_ berbentuk bulat telur bertengger dengan indah di bagian perbatasan antara pegangan dagger dan bilah pisaunya. Artefak itu telah ditempatkan sedemikian rupa sehingga dapat mendapat pencahayaan yang pas untuk memperlihatkan fenomena _asterism_ –suatu fenomena munculnya suatu pantulan sinar bintang enam yang disebabkan karena adanya perpotongan berbentuk seperti jarum pada dasar kristal– yang merupakan khas _star sapphires._

Namun mungkin yang lebih membuat artefak itu terkenal sampai dikerumuni oleh banyak orang meskipun pameran sudah hampir ditutup bukanlah murni dari benda itu sendiri, melainkan karena sepucuk surat tantangan dari Kaitou KID yang menyatakan ia akan mengambil 'bintang' itu sebagai penerang jalan pulangnya. Ia bialng ia akan mengambilnya begitu pekerjaan sang 'bintang' selesai, dengan kata lain saat pameran itu ditutup. Dan seperti biasa, polisi langsung bergerak cepat dengan mengerahkan semua sumber daya yang mampu mereka gunakan untuk mencegah aksi KID. Namun seperti biasa pula, KID melenggang masuk dengan santainya, dan dalam sekejab dagger itu telah berada di tangannya.

Terdengar teriakan Inspektur Nakamori yang menyuruh anak buahnya menghentikan KID di antara teriakan para pengunjung yang malah menyemangati KID. Sementara itu sang _Moonlight Thief_ dengan mudah mengecoh para polisi dengan jebakan-jebakan yang tampaknya telah disiapkannya sebelumnya. Dan pada akhirnya para polisi itu malah mengejar boneka tiruan dirinya sementara ia kabur ke arah sebaliknya.

"Ini kan taman hiburan, seharusnya mereka lebih ceria," komentarnya sambil melirik para polisi yang tengah sibuk mengejar boneka tiruannya. "Malam ini membosankan karena tidak ada Hakuba ataupun Tantei-kun. Tapi paling tidak aku bisa mendapatkannya ini dengan mudah.". Ia mengambil hasil curiannya dari salah satu kantong rahasianya. Diamatinya artefak yang umurnya jauh lebih tua darinya itu dengan seksama sebelum mengarahkannya ke sinar bulan yang kebetulan tengah purnama malam itu, mencari tahu apakah permata itu adalah pandora yang ia cari atau bukan. Namun sebelum ia berhasil melakukannya, tiba-tiba angin kencang menghempasnya, membuat gondolanya tidak stabil. Dan dagger ditangannya pun merosot jatuh.

Suara pekikannya mengiringi tertariknya sang dagger oleh gravitasi bumi, sebelum akhirnya hilang di tengah rerimbunan rumput di bawahnya. KID mengumpat keras-keras, mengutuki angin yang bertiup disaat yang salah dan padang rumput yang berada di tempat yang salah. Padahal jika ditilik secara logika yang salah jelas adalah dirinya sendiri karena mengeluarkan dagger itu pada waktu dan tempat yang salah.

Mengesampingkan salah siapa itu, KID cepat-cepat berputar arah lalu mendarat di tempat yang diperkirakannya adalah tempat dimana dagger itu jatuh. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia segera 'menyelam' ke dalam rerumputan yang tingginya hampir selututnya itu.

"Sial, kenapa belum ketemu juga?! Padahal aku yakin melihat pantulan dari dagger itu di sekitar sini!" teriaknya frustasi. Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak ia mulai mencari benda itu. Topi, jubah dan monocle sudah ditanggalkannya agar tidak menghambat proses pencariannya. Namun dagger berhiaskan _star shappire _itu belum juga ketemu. "Padahal kukira ini hari keberuntunganku, tapi ternyata dewi keberuntungan sama sekali tidak berpihak padaku hari ini," keluhnya. "Setidaknya hari ini tidak akan bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi... 'kan?"

Sayangnya pikiran Kaito itu terbukti salah. Beberapa detik setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, ia merasakan ada orang yang mencengkeram kedua pundaknya dari belakang. Refleks ia menjatuhkan senter yang sedari tadi ia pegang untuk membantu pencariannya. Tubuhnya menegang. Otaknya meneriakkan seruan-seruan panik.

"Tertangkap kau, Kaitou KID!" seru orang itu dengan suara yang tak mungkin tidak ia kenali. Ketika batinnya berteriak 'jangandiajangandiajangandia', gadis itu sudah menarik pundak kanannya, memaksanya berputar untuk menghadap penangkapnya.

Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah teriakan 'Eeeeeh?! Kaitooooo?!' yang membahana diantara musik samar wahana-wahana hiburan.

o/o

Malam telah semakin larut. Massa yang tadinya memadati Tropical Land semakin berkurang. Sang Detektif –merasa petualangan mereka hari itu telah cukup– memutuskan untuk mengajak sang Putri pulang. Saat ia melewati tempat dimana ia menghadapi Organisasi itu, ujung matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar di tengah padang rumput di seberang sana. Ia memicingkan mata, berusaha melihat lebih jelas apa yang tengah dilakukan sosok itu.

'Sedang mencari sesuatu, eh?' pikirnya setelah mengenali sosok itu. 'Apa yang sedang dicari KID sampai ia tidak sadar ada yang tengah mengendap-ngendap di belakangnya?'

Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada sosok –yang tampaknya adalah seorang wanita– yang mendekat ke arah KID. Angin tengah bertiup ke arah sebaliknya sehingga ia tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi kurang lebih ia bisa menebak apa yang tengah terjadi. Seringai jahil terbentuk di wajahnya.

"Ran, kau pulang duluan saja ya," ujarnya seraya melangkah ke arah dua sosok itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasa lengannya ditahan. Ia berbalik, mencari tahu siapa yang menahan lengannya. Yang tidak disangkanya adalah saat ia melihat ekspresi wajah Ran. Ekspresi yang tidak bisa ia cerna apakah itu ketakutan atau kemerahan.

"Ran? Ada ap—"

"Jangan pergi lagi, Shinichi!" pertanyaan Shinichi terpotong oleh teriakan Ran. Matanya terpaku pada tatapan Ran.

"Dulu saat Shinichi berkata begitu disini, kau tiba-tiba menghilang dan tidak kembali dalam waktu yang lama! Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi...," suara Ran mulai bergetar. Cairan bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

_'Ah begitu rupanya...'_

Shinichi mengambil langkah mendekat. Ia menghapus air mata yang mulai menetes dari mata gadis pujaan hatinya seraya berbisik, "Tidak akan Ran, tidak akan pernah lagi.". Bibirnya mengukirkan senyum terhangat yang bisa ia buat.

Ran menatap ke dalam dua bola mata yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kehangatan. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak akan berbohong. Ia pun balas tersenyum seraya mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa tidak mempercayai, selalu begitu sejak dulu.

Setelah yakin gadis itu sudah tenang, ia kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu tunggu aku disini sebentar ya, Ran. Bersembunyilah di balik rongsokan itu. Dari sana kau bisa melihat dua orang di tengah rerumputan itu kan? Aku akan menemui mereka."

Ran mengangguk mengerti, dan dengan sedikit ragu ia mulai berjalan ke arah rongsokan –yang tampaknya merupakan bekas _ferris__wheel_– yang dimaksud Shinichi.

"Kalau kau merasa aku sedang dalam bahaya," ia mendengar suara Shinichi dari belakangnya, "kau bisa menghadiahkan mereka jurus-jurus mematikanmu, Nona Juara Satu."

Ia menoleh ke arah sang Detektif. Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan dan cahaya samar dari lampu jalan yang terletak beberapa meter di belakang sana sebagai penerangan, ia bisa melihat senyum penuh percaya diri yang terukir di wajahnya. Senyum yang seakan berusaha menyalurkan kepercayaan diri pemuda itu padanya. Yang seakan berkata bahwa bukan cuma ia saja yang harus mempercayai Shinichi, tetapi Shinichi juga mempercayainya.

"Baiklah, tapi selesaikan urusanmu dengan cepat, Detektif! Ayah akan membunuhmu kalau kita pulang terlalu malam."

Shinichi refleks menelan ludah. Meskipun Kogoro Mouri bukan detektif yang sangat brilian tanpa bantuannya tapi ia tahu bahwa detektif berkumis itu bisa berubah menjadi sangat berbahaya jika sudah menyangkut putrinya. Ia bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ia akan _berusaha_ melakukannya secepat mungkin.

Shinichi pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Ran, menghampiri kedua sosok itu dengan merangkak di antara rerumputan. Perlahan ia mulai bisa mendengar keributan mereka. Setelah cukup dekat, ia bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Di depannya, seorang gadis yang sepertinya bernama Aoko dan merupakan teman _Kaito_ tengah memergoki KID dengan tanpa monocle, topi maupun jubah putih eksentriknya itu. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin menikmati wajah gelagapan KID, tapi ia tahu waktunya terbatas. Shinichi mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya, berusaha meniru gaya rambut pemuda yang sebenarnya KID itu. Shinichi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, berjalan ke belakang Aoko, dan menepuk pundaknya dengan santai.

"Aoko," panggilnya dengan suara yang agak ditinggikan untuk menyamai suara KID. "Sedang apa kau disini? Lalu siapa itu? Tunggu, dia… Kaitou KID?!"

Ketika Aoko melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya, ia membatu sesaat. Yang dilakukannya selanjutnya adalah menatap kedua pemuda berwajah mirip itu secara bergantian dengan mulut terbuka. Sementara itu KID dan Shinichi berimprovisasi dengan pura-pura beradu argumen.

Aoko menatap Shinichi tajam. "K-Kaito? Apa kau benar-benar Kaito? Lalu kenapa orang ini punya wajah yang mirip denganmu?!" pertanyaannya diakhiri dengan jari telunjuknya yang teracung ke arah KID.

"Dia pasti berusaha menyamar jadiku supaya bisa kabur dari kejaran polisi! Kau tidak boleh percaya padanya, Aoko!" ujar Shinichi dengan berusaha terdengar semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Padahal aku sudah bilang pada temanmu ini kalau aku bukan _Kaito_, tapi ia tidak percaya," ujar KID sambil menganggat bahu. Poker face-nya kembali bertengger di wajahnya. Kostum yang tadi dilepasnya juga telah terpasang kembali berkat keributan yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Aoko. "Nah, karena Nona sudah menemukan teman yang kau cari, saya pamit dulu," ia membungkuk, dan detik berikutnya asap pink muncul dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

Aoko meneriakkan 'Jangan kabur, KID!', sementara Shinichi memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menembakkan peluru bius –dari jam Conan yang masih setia dipakainya karena menurutnya cukup berguna– ke leher Aoko. Dengan cekatan ia menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum menghantam tanah. Sementara itu ia bisa mendengar langkah Ran yang menerjang rerumputan. Ran pasti merasa curiga dengan asap tadi. Ia menggunakan satu tangannya yang tidak digunakan menahan Aoko untuk merapikan kembali rambutnya. Gawat kalau Ran tidak mengenalinya dan malah menghadiahkan tendangannya.

"Ran, tolong bawa gadis ini ke tempat yang aman," ujar Shinichi ketika Ran sudah cukup dekat.

E-eh?" refleks Ran membantu memapah gadis yang diserahkan Shinichi padanya. "Tapi, Shinichi—"

"Urusanku disini belum selesai, olong tunggu sebentar lagi, " pinta Shinichi.

Ran hanya menghela napas keras-keras sebelum berbalik dan memapah Aoko ke tempatnya bersembunyi tadi. "Lima menit! Kalau lebih dari itu aku akan langsung menghajar dan menyeretmu pulang," seru Ran ketus.

"C-cuma lima menit?! Baiklah..."

Setelah Ran dan Aoko sudah cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, ia berbalik dan berseru, "Oi KID, aku tau kau masih di sekitar sini dan kau tau aku tidak punya banyak waktu jadi cepatlah keluar."

Terdengar suara gemerisik pelan beberapa meter di depannya sebelum akhirnya sosok serba putih KID berdiri disana.

"Selamat malam, Tantei-kun," sapanya santai seraya mmmbungkuk singkat dengan English bow favoritenya. "Kemampuan menyamarmu boleh juga. Apa kau berniat bergabung denganku? Atau... Apa kau berniat menangkap dan menyerahkanku ke polisi sekarang?"

"Aku tidak berminat menjadi pencuri rendahan sepertimu. Dan kalau aku ingin menangkapku, aku akan melakukannya dari tadi, _Kaito_," jawab Shinichi dengan penuh tekanan di kata terakhirnya. "Aku cuma mau memperjelas satu hal."

"Dan hal itu adalah?" poker facenya masih terpasang sempurna. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum sinis.

"Aku menolongmu cuma untuk membalas budi karena kau telah beberapa kali menolongku. Anggap kita impas sekarang, ok? Dan kau harus tau bahwa aku tidak berniat menolongmu lagi. Jadi pertemuan selanjutnya, akan kupastikan kau terkurung dalam sangkar besi. Cuma itu yang ingin kukatakan."

Selesai mengucapkan hal itu ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan KID, seakan menegaskan bahwa ia tidak berniat menoleransi keberadaan KID lebih lama.

KID tertawa ringan sebelum berkata, "Sankyu, Tantei-kun. Aku tidak sabar menunggu pertemuan kita selanjutnya.". Seringainya mengiringi kepergian Shinichi. Dan selanjutnya sosok serba putih itu kembali menghilang, seakan membaur dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya.

o/o

"Ran, ayo pulang," ujar Shinichi lembut saat ia sudah berada di samping gadis itu. Ran menghentikan usahanya membangunkan Aoko dan menoleh ke arah Shinichi. Ia terlihat lega Shinichi menepati janjinya untuk segera kembali, tapi ia juga khawatir dengan gadis yang masih pingsan itu.

"Kita harus menolong gadis ini dulu. Akan kutelpon ambulans," ujar Ran seraya mengambil ponselnya. Entah kenapa ide memanggil ambulans baru terlintas di pikirannya. Mungkin karena tadi ia terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan Shinichi? Mungkin. Ia tinggal memencet tombol call di ponselnya, tapi tangannya dtahan. Ia menatap Shinichi bingung.

"Gadis itu cuma tertidur. Sebentar lagi juga dia akan bangun. Yang penting kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Tapi kita tidak mungkin meninggalkannya disini begitu saja kan, Shinichi?!" Ran setengah berteriak ketika Shinichi mulai menariknya menjauh.

"Jangan khawatir, temannya akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi. Justru akan jadi masalah kalau kita tetap disana," jawab Shinichi. Ran tidak mengerti kenapa Shinichi bilang begitu. Shinichi yang dikenalnya tak mungkin meninggalkan orang yang butuh bantuan begitu saja, meskipun itu musuhnya. Tapi dari nada bicaranya, Ran tahu pemuda itu tidak sedang berbohong. Karena itu Ran memutuskan untuk mengikutinya.

"Lagipula kau mau aku dibunuh Ayahmu kalau kita pulang telat?" tanya Shinichi dengan muka serius.

Ran menendang kaki Shinichi main-main, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Mereka menghabiskan perjalanan pulang itu dengan perdebatan-perdebatan kecil, mulai dari kegilaan Shinichi soal misteri, kecenderungannya untuk pergi begitu saja saat ada kasus, dan lain sebagainya. Meskipun begitu, jemari mereka yang bertautan tak pernah sekalipun terlepas selama perjalanan itu.

o/o

Sementara itu, di tempat Kaito dan Aoko...

"Oi, Aoko? Aa-oo-koooo," KID -alias Kaito- tengah berusaha membangunkan gadis itu dengan mengguncangkan-guncangkan bahunya. Dan untungnya usahanya berhasil sebelum ia mengeluarkan trik-trik sulapnya untuk membangunkan gadis itu.

Aoko mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang minim di sekitarnya. Yang pertama tertangkap pandangannya adalah wajah khawatir Kaito. Ia mengedip, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya bukan ilusi.

"Kaito?" panggilnya dengan tidak yakin. Otaknya masih berusaha memproses apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Aaah akhirnya kau bangun juga," seru Kaito. Ia menghela napas dengan sedikit mendramatisirnya. "KID membuatmu pingsan sebelum ia kabur tadi. Untung saja aku datang! Memang KID tidak pernah melukai orang tapi belum tentu akan ada yang menemukanmu disini," omel Kaito panjang lebar.

Aoko mengerutkan kening. Ia merasa ada yang salah. "Kaito tadi bukannya memakai sweater biru ya?" gumamnya pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar Kaito yang ada di dekatnya.

"H-haah? Kau ini bicara apa, Aoko? Aku memakai kaos ini daritadi kok. Mungkin kau salah lihat karena di sekitar sini gelap," bantah Kaito.

Setelah usaha keras Kaito untuk meyakinkan Aoko bahwa apa yang ia katakan itu benar, akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Kaito. Toh ia juga masih tidak bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Kaito yang dikenalnya ini adalah Kaitou KID yang telah jadi musuh bebuyutan ayahnya sejak dulu. Setidaknya Aoko lega ia tidak harus pulang sendirian malam-malam begini. Sayangnya Aoko tidak tau bahwa pemuda disampingnya tengah jengkel karena tidak berhasil menemukan barang yang sudah susah payah dicurinya.

.

.

.

.**fin**.

**o.O**.**O.o**.**o.O**.**O.o**

_~O.M.A.K.E~_

"Ran, apa kau pernah melihat _star sapphire _sebelumnya?" tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba. Ketika Ran menoleh ke arahnya, ternyata ia tengah memegang sebuah pisau di tangan kanannya.

"S-Shinichi! Kenapa kau membawa benda berbahaya seperti itu?!" Ran reflex berusaha meninju muka Shinichi. Untungnya sang detektif sempat menghindar.

"O-oi, jangan salah paham dulu Ran! Ini bukan benda seperti itu! Ini artefak bersejarah yang harganya mahal tau. Apalagi karena permata yang ada di pegangannya ini, lihatlah," ujar Shinichi menjelaskan seraya menunjuk permata yang tertanam di bagian pegangan dagger itu. "Ini _star sapphire_. Kalau dilihat di bawah sinar yang vertikal akan terlihat pantulan yang berbentuk bintang di permukaannya, cobalah lihat."

Ran yang masih setengah meragukan hal itu, mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah permata yang ditunjuk Shinichi.

"Uwaah benar… seperti ada bintang di dalamnya," serunya kagum. Shinichi tersenyum lebar melihat reaksinya.

"Tapi dari mana kau mendapatkan benda ini, Shinichi?"

"Ah… aku menemukannya di padang rumput tadi. Sepertinya ada orang ceroboh yang ceroboh menjatuhkannya disana. Aku harus mengembalikannya ke pihak keamanan," jawab Shinichi. Entah kenapa Ran merasa Shinichi terlihat sangat senang saat mengatakannya. Sekilas ia merasa melihat kilatan jahil terlintas di mata pemuda itu.

Sebenarnya Shinichi tahu bahwa KID akan melakukan pencuriannya disana hari itu, tapi ia sengaja menghiraukannya dan berniat datang ke Tropical Land murni untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan pada akhirnya ia masih tetap berurusan dengan KID juga. Yah, ia tidak terlalu keberatan, toh ia bisa melihat wajah kelabakan KID, dan berhasil menggagalkannya mendapatkan benda yang kini ada di tangannya itu.

"Disana ada polisi. Ayo kesana," ujarnya pada Ran saat mereka mendekati tempat pameran.

Sementara Ran bertanya-tanya soal dagger itu dan tingkah Shinichi, Kaito tengah berusaha menahan emosinya karena harus kehilangan benda yang baru saja dicurinya. Kaito melihat sesuatu yang berkilat di tangan Shinichi ketika detektif muda itu meninggalkannya. Ia tahu Shinichi telah menemukan benda yang dicarinya sedari tadi. Ia bahkan bisa melihat seringai Shinichi meskipun ia tengah membelakanginya.

'_Sialan kau, Tantei-kun… Apanya yang balas budi? Kau malah merepotkanku karena mengambil dagger itu. Lain kali aku akan menyiapkan trik spesial yang untuk membalasmu, tunggu saja! Khukhukhu—'_

Dan begitulah, KID tengah menyusun rencana balas dendamnya untuk Shinichi dengan aura jahat yang terlihat mengelilinginya. Aoko, tak mengetahui hal itu, hanya terus mengomelinya sambil menyeretnya pulang.

* * *

Fuhah, akhirnya selesai setelah berminggu-minggu ^^);; Dan sekarang makalah sudah manggil-manggil minta dikerjain. Anyway, gimana pendapat kalian tentang fic ini? Let me know~ Review if you don't mind. Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~

Matta ne!


End file.
